


Cattle Killer

by W4nderingStar



Series: Bloodbound [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hunter!Jack, Jesse is just a cute little coyote babu, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Supernatural!Jesse, but it's consenting blood drinking, he's a teyollohcuani, hes a skinwalker, supernatural!Gabe, very light blood drinking, warning for Jesse's foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: Jack and Gabriel are on the hunt for a so called cattle killer.





	Cattle Killer

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's read my Bloodbound stories, this story takes place after "Hail Mary" but before "Monsters" and "On Holiday." Forgive me for going all out of order. Maybe once I finish my big project I'll have more time for "smaller" stories like this! :)

 

  
**Cattle Killer**

  
Day Two: Keep Yourself Alive

 

Jack was ready and waiting when Gabriel flushed their quarry out. Dusk was little more than a pink smear in the west when the wild yipping started. Jack checked he was downwind then hunkered close to the dry earth. 

 

The yipping cut off. The night settled down. Jack waited. More yipping, further way. Quiet, then the yipping came again, closer and heading his way. Gabriel herded their target like the expert hunter he was, driving it closer. 

 

After an hour, Jack finally heard the panting of a beast well run down. What would have normally been a silent pawfalls were reduced to the clumsy patter of desperation. The ball of noise came close enough for Jack to nearly feel the beast’s huffing breath. 

 

The night was shattered by a screech of a demon from the pits of Tartarus. A ghost white owl swooped out quickly darkening sky. It let out another, short screech, signaling Jack. He lept, throwing the net in a perfect arc. The weighted ends brought the tap down right on top of the target. The coyote let out a squeal of surprise before the net dragged it down to the dirt. 

 

It thrashed like a thing possessed, hopelessly tangling itself in the net. The snarls it made would have convinced anyone it was a massive wolf rather than a scrawny coyote. The owl circled them once before setting down on the dirt beside Jack. In a swirl of black smoke, the owl vanished, and Gabriel stood, unruffled as always. The coyote barked at him, snarling and biting at the net.

 

“Easy now,” Jack said, picking up his rifle. 

 

The beast froze for a split second, golden eyes widening at the sight of the rifle. Then it threw itself into a renewed frenzy. It screamed, thrashing, kicking up a mini dust storm in its desperation. Poor thing. Jack lifted the rifle and took aim. 

 

Gabriel’s hand clamped down on the end of the gun, pushing the muzzle off target. 

 

Jack looked up, arching an eyebrow. 

 

Gabriel galred back. “We talked about this.” 

 

“I’m not shooting to kill,” Jack insisted. “Sleep potion only. ” 

 

Slowly, Gabriel let the gun go. Jack took aim again and fired. The coyote let out a shriek of terror and leapt straight up. Gabriel grimaced. 

 

Jack lowered the rifle and knocked shoulders with his husband. Gabriel shifted, glaring over his shoulder, his gorgeous red eyes smoldering. Jack leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

 

“He’s changing,” Gabriel snapped. 

 

Jack looked back at the net. The dirty, matted fur dropped off the coyote as its skin sagged into folds too loose for its body. Snapping filled the air. Jack flinched. He knew that sicking sound too well. Bones breaking. 

 

The formless ball of flesh swelled and writhed. Jack scrunched his nose and started to lift the rifle. Gabriel put a hand on the weapon. 

 

“Wait.” 

 

Jack obeyed. 

 

Something wet ripped. Blood slathered the net. A human hand appeared out of the mass of flesh. 

 

“Holy bells,” Jack breathed. He’d seen a lot of shit in his extended time, but nothing like this. 

 

Another hand apared. Both ripped at the mass of skin, pulling it off. A young, human boy slid out of the gore. He was covered in it, his hands and feet slipped in it. He writhed in the dirt and bit at the net. 

 

“He’s going to get out,” Gabriel said, deadpan.

 

“Not a chance,” Jack told him. 

 

“Watch.” 

 

The boy struggled and kicked, snarling and grunting like an animal. In a few moments, he had somehow managed to find and wiggle his way to the edge of the net. 

 

“They said the coyote was an escape artist,” Gabriel reminded. 

 

The child shimmied under the edge of the net to freedom. 

 

“Well, damn,” Jack said, genuinely impressed. 

 

The child didn’t spare them a look as he rolled to his feet and ran into the scrub brush. Gabriel removed his hand from the rifle. 

 

“Now.” 

 

Jack whipped up the rifle and fired. The boy shrieked as the dart found its mark. He kept running for several steps, then he staggered to the left, then the right. In another moment, he dropped to the ground. 

 

Side by side, Jack and Gabe walked after the boy. They found in him a heap. Jack squatted down and inspected him. 

 

This was not the raging, livestock-killing monster the ranchers had described. Jack had been led to believe this coyote was a mastermind, leading a pack of wolves on a killing spree. The boy couldn’t be more that eight. Judging by his bone-thin frame and mangy hair, if he was a cattle-killer, he sure as hell wasn’t eating his kills. Jack was going to have a talk with the cowboys about wasting his time with their tall tales. 

 

Gabriel scooped the boy up, cradling the thin child in his arms. “We’re taking him.”

 

Jack opened his mouth to tell him that  _ was _ the plan, take him away and find a place to relocate him when Gabriel whirled around and strode off the direction of their horses. Jack sighed and stood, following after his husband. 

  
  
  
  


The boy’s eyes slowly cracked open. 

 

“Attaboy,” Jack said, softly. 

 

Gabriel stopped what he was doing at the little stove and walked over. “He’s awake?” 

 

“Getting there,” Jack said, taking sip of coffee from his mug. 

 

Gabriel walked over as the boy pushed himself up. Jack couldn’t decide if he looked better or worse after a good night’s sleep. In the light of day, the dirt-brown hair looked a worse mess than it had before. His skin was dusty brown, but showed signs of old scars. Hell’s bells, how was this boy old enough to be scarred?

 

“You’re safe now,” Gabe said, walking closer and kneeling by the boy’s pile of blankets. 

 

The haze that had bespelled the boy broke. With a yell, he flung himself backwards, grabbing and throwing anything his little hands could reach. 

 

“Ya yella-bellied horse’s ass!” he screamed, scrambling into corner. “You get the hell away from me or I’ll bite ya!” 

 

Jack had to stifle a laugh with a cough. Gabriel was covered in the blankets and jackets the child had hurled at him. 

 

Slowly, Gabriel removed the blankets one at a time, laying them down as the boy huddled in the corner. 

 

“You don’t have to be afraid,” he said in a soft voice. “We are not here to hurt you.” 

 

“Like a believe a burro fucker like you”! The boy bared his blunt teeth at Gabriel. 

 

Jack saw the coyote in him clearly. 

 

“Help!” the boy screamed. “Help! Somebody help!” 

 

“If you would be still for one moment—” Gabriel begin. 

 

“Help! They’re tryin’ ta sadoze-mize me!” 

 

Jack snorted out loud. “Don’t think you even know what that means, kid.” 

 

Gabriel glared at him. “You are not helping.” 

 

“You wanted to take in the wild animal.” 

 

“He’s not a wild animal,” his husband snapped. 

 

Right now, the boy was. Gabe turned his attention back to their… guest?

 

“We are here to help you. If you’ll just let me—” Gabe reached for the boy. 

 

It happened too fast for even Gabriel to avoid. One moment, the boy was huddled in the corner, the next, the boy was wrapped around the offered arm, teeth sunk deep into the meat of Gabriel’s hand.  

 

Gabriel roared, jumping back. The little cabin turned into a whirlwind of screaming and blood until Jack put an end to it with a pair of rifle shots. 

  
  
  
  


The next time the boy woke up, Gabriel had a bandage around his hand, and this time, he kept his distance. 

 

“We are not here to hurt you,” Gabriel said again. 

 

The boy scrambled back into the corner, wiping the blood from his mouth. He looked between Jack and Gabriel. 

 

“Ya shot me!” he said, pointing an accusing finger at Jack. 

 

“Sure did,” Jack said, swirling the last of his coffee around the bottom of his mug before draining it. “With a sleep potion.” 

 

The boy pulled his arm back, but the glare didn’t abait. “Whaddaya want?” he demanded. “I wasn’t doin’ nothin’ to ya.” 

 

Gabriel massaged his bitten hand. “Word has been going around that a pack of wolves is killing cattle.” 

 

“Do I look like I kill cows?” the boy demanded, indignant. 

 

“No,” Jack drawled. “But I think you work for the pack of wolves that do.” 

 

The boy shut his mouth and wrapped his arms around his knobby knees. “I ain’t gonna tell y’all nothing. No matter what. I ain’t no rat.” 

 

Gabriel looked back at Jack, then the boy. “We don’t need you to tell us anything. We can find and flush out the pack just fine.” 

 

“Then what’d ya bother me for? I was just keepin’ myself alive, I had a little den that ain’t no one was gonna find. I was gonna have a nice night and then y’all chase me ‘round like a damn mutt. Y’all can go ta hell!” 

 

“Don’t—”

 

“Gabriel,” Jack cut him off. “Why don’t you meet me at the stove.” 

 

Gabriel growled, showing a little fang. Jack ignored him and nodded at the stove before getting up and walking over. He grabbed a small log of firewood, stuffing it in the chamber. 

 

“What are you doing?” Gabriel snarled in his ear. 

 

Jack shivered at the silky voice. Quickly, he mastered himself. “Gabriel, are you very agreeable when you’re hungry?” 

 

“I’m always agreeable,” he defended, lips pursed and nostrils flared. “A supreme delight to be around at all times.” 

 

Jack nodded toward the stove, and the small pot of beans warming. “Maybe not everyone is such a joy as you.” 

 

Understanding dawned in those pretty red eyes. Gabriel took the pot and brought it over to the boy. Jack kept his distance. The less threatened the boy felt, the sooner he’d come around. 

 

“You’re hungry,” Gabriel said, offering the food. 

 

The boy’s head inched up, nostrils flaring as he sniffed. He grit his teeth and lowered his head again.

 

“You think I’m an idiot? I ain’t gonna get poisoned. I see what happens to the coyotes that eat what humans give ‘em.” 

 

“I’m no human,” Gabriel said. “You know that.” 

 

“He is.” The boy’s glared turned toward Jack. “Bet he wants my pelt ta sell. Well ya ain’t gettin’ it. It’s mine!” 

 

Jack came over and stuck his finger in the beans, then in his mouth. 

 

“Jonathan!” Gabriel admonished. “Where are your manners?”

 

Jack pulled his finger out with a wet pop. “No poison, but it needs more salt.” 

 

The boy looked between Jack and the food. In a split second, he lunged, tearing the pot out of Gabe’s hands. With a snarl, he retreated back to the corner, growling, shoveling beans into his mouth with his bare hand. 

 

“Come on,” Jack said, touching Gabriel's shoulder. “Your turn for breakfast.” 

 

Gabriel came with Jack, leaving the boy in as much peace as the little cabin allowed. Jack unbuttoned his shirt, pulling the collar open. Gabriel moved in, pressing Jack agasint the wall. He rumbled softly as his lips closed around Jack’s neck, sinking his fangs into the exposed flesh. 

 

Jack bit his lip to hold back a moan as Gabriel fed. The kid had been traumatized enough. Jack wanted to spare the poor kid having to listen to what Gabriel’s feeding did to him. 

 

Gabriel took two mouthfuls and let him go. He licked the wound and backed away.   
  
“That’s all?” Jack asked, rubbing his neck. 

 

“Rather feed less but more often,” Gabriel rumbled, licking his lips. “Want my mouth on you as much as possible.” 

 

“Yer a vampire,” the boy said, matter of fact. 

 

Gabriel and Jack turned to look at him. The boy was licking his fingers clean. And his face. And the pot. He looked a little less feral with some food in his belly. 

 

“I am not,” Gabriel said, being amazingly tolerant of the slur hurled at him. “I am  teyollohcuani.”

 

“Tay-hall-oh what?” the boy asked, curiosity in his expression instead of anger and fear.

 

“Teyollohcuani,” Gabriel repeated, going over to the boy. “That is what humans call me.” 

 

“But ya drink blood,” the boy said, “like a vampire.” 

 

“Lots of things in this world drink blood, child. I’m merely one of them. But I am no more a vampire than you are a wolf.”

 

The boy looked down at the empty pot. “They call me a skin-walker.” 

 

“Names humans give us mean little,” Gabriel said. 

 

“Names mean a lot,” the boy muttered. “Especially if it’s a evil name.” 

 

Jack shook his head. “Kid, trust me, evil is something contained in a person, not in a name.” 

 

The boy ran his finger around the rim of the pot before sticking it in his mouth. “Why’d ya net me?” 

 

“We wanted to have a chat with one of the supposed cattle killers,” Jack said. “And we found a coyote working for a wolf pack.”

 

“What are ya gonna do ta me?” 

 

“Hopefully relocate you,” Jack said as the boy’s shoulders slumped. “Away from that pack to somewhere humans will leave you alone.”

 

“But now we want to keep you with us,” Gabriel added. 

 

Jack stared at his husband. “What?” 

 

The boy looked up, eyes wide. “What?” 

 

Gabriel didn’t look at Jack, his eyes stayed locked on the boy. “I’m going to pay a visit to the pack you were beholden to. When I’m finished, you’ll never have to worry about them again. You’ll  _ never _ have to worry about keeping yourself alive. We are going to take you away, clean you up, put some weight on you and give you the life you deserve.” 

 

“And eat me?” the boy snapped. 

 

“And make sure you are well cared for,” Gabriel corrected. “We will see you educated and trained. You can join us, helping those like us from humans that want to harm them.” 

 

“We’ll do what now?” Jack asked, dumbfounded by the sudden change of plans.

 

The boy glared at both of them, the wheels turning behind his amber colored eyes. “Y’all want me to be a hunter?” 

 

“An ambassador,” Gabriel said. “We’ve been too long forced to the dark corners by humanity. We need to find a way to work together, all of us. Human and not.” 

 

“And I’ll get food? And I won’t have to do nothing for it?” 

 

Gabriel pulled his lips back into the start of a snarl, but he quickly smoothed out his expression. “Three meals a day. No payment due.” 

 

“As long as you don’t eat me, I’ll go with ya. Can I have more beans now?” 

 

“Of course. But first, introductions. I am Gabriel. This is my mate, Jack.” 

 

The kid looked between the two of them, like the he was trying to puzzle something out. “I’m Jesse. Jesse McCree.”

 

“Gabriel, a word,” Jack said. “Outside?”

 

“Of course.” Gabriel rose and followed Jack out the door. “What is it?” 

 

Jack stared at his husband. “Did you just… adopt that boy?” 

 

Gabriel lifted his chin. “Someone has to care for the child.” 

 

“ _ Cariño _ , I know how your people feel about children, but we can’t have a kid tagging along.” 

 

“Why not?” Gabriel asked, his voice taking that kingly tone that both made Jack melt and pissed him off. “Since we cannot have children, we can take them in.”

 

Jack sighed. “Gabriel, our lives are too dangerous for a boy to be part of.” 

 

Gabriel reached out, taking Jack’s hands in his. “You will make a wonderful father,  _ mi luz. _ ” He smiled. “Please? Let us be fathers to a boy who needs us.” 

 

Jack took a deep breath, then let it out. Gabriel could get him to agree to anything. “ _ Por ti, mi corazón, lo que sea. _ ” He smiled at his husband, they were really doing this.

 

“Hey!” 

 

Both of them turned to see Jesse standing in the doorway, hands on his naked hips. “If y’all are mates, which one of ya is the bull and which ones’ the cow?” He looked very serious about his question. “Who has the calves? Can y’all have calves? Or do ya have… tay- hollows?” 

 

Jack sighed as Gabriel chuckled. 

 

“We are both bulls, as you put it,” Gabriel said, going over to the boy, escorting him back into the warm cabin. “We cannot have children. But love is not bound by any rules.”

 

Jack took another deep breath. Fatherhood wasn’t something he expected to happen to him. But it was clear his mate was enraptured with the boy. Though, Jack had a feeling the road ahead wasn’t going to be the smoothest. 

 

But children had been something they’d talked about, long ago, love drunk on each other with not a care in the world. If Gabriel was willing to have a child with Jack, who was he to deny his husband that happiness? 

 

Together, they would make it work. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to hear what an owl Gabriel sounds like:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHz2FTZadqQ 
> 
> and what a coyote Jesse sounds like:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ga0i1FSXZQ )


End file.
